


All the Right Angles

by SpeakInInk



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: AND GAY, Also I don’t know memes, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, I love them all, Jongho living his best asexual/aromantic life currently, M/M, Many Regrets, and its beautiful, attempted humor, curse my mind, in the hala hala promotional pics, lowkey chatfic, lowkey inspired by me thinking mingi was wearing a corset, no angst cause I can’t really write angst very well and fluff is nice and soft, sorry y’all, there will just be a lot of pining, theyre all cute, why not have a beautiful poly relationship between three beautiful kiddos, wondered if I should make yeosang and Jongho a thing then went nah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-01-13 12:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeakInInk/pseuds/SpeakInInk
Summary: As an aspiring photographer, Wooyoung would like to say he tries to capture the finer things in life.And by running a hasty favor for his roommate, he has found some of the finest beings he may ever see.Otherwise known as the short story of the KQ Fashion Label





	1. a worthwhile favor

**Author's Note:**

> Many regrets.
> 
> So I decided to just post the first short chapter because it was typed in ten minutes of me questioning my horrible sense of humor and I was like nah I’ll just go for it because it’s been a draft for more than a week and I’m so not having it there forever while I try and type a sensible chapter longer than 1,000 words.
> 
> Let’s see what happens.

**(ROOM)ies**

**(not a HOE)yun**

woowoo

woooo

woo

WOOYOUNG

WOOOOOOOOOO

**(not YOUNG)woo**

WUT

you gigantic mess

**(not a HOE)yun**

words hurt

but nvm

I NEED A HUGE FAVOR

**(not YOUNG)woo**

what is it

if you're asking me to help you

ask someone out on a date

im not

**(not a HOE)yun**

that was ONE time

and he was mean

yet haOt

but it's not that

i forgot my camera!

and a bag full of expensive clothing

worth more

than that camera!

**(not YOUNG)woo**

clothing worth more than an over 3,000

dollar camera?

**(not a HOE)yun**

maybe not thaaaat much

but its a lot!!1!

and we have a shoot today

and i forgot that those are the clothes

for this shoot

TOdAY

LIEk NoW

so can you do me a

huge favor

and hsutle my camera and

that large purple duffle bag

in the corner or mi room

OVER TO HERe

**(not YOUNG)woo**

sure

why not

i wsn't doing much

besides laying here

on my comfortable

one person bed

in my pjs

no rush

not at all

i can totally do this favor

for my favorite roommate

**(not a HOE)yun**

im your only roommate

**(not YOUNG)woo**

thats not the point

but ill accept this favor

for a price

**(not a HOE)yun**

i

will buy you a bunch

of meat for dinner

**(not YOUNG)woo**

hmm

mayhaps

**(not a HOE)yun**

a lot of

honey butter chips?

plz

**(not YOUNG)woo**

closer

not hot enough

but closer

**(not a HOE)yun**

ill

introduce you

to a bunch of hot 

male models??

**(not YOUNG)woo**

im sold

lemme get ready

and kinda presentable

be there in

fifteen

or less

**(not a HOE)yun**

now i know

my job has its roomie incentives

you single pringle

**(not YOUNG)woo**

may i remind you

who asked me a favor which i am so graciously doing

that you are also single

**(not a HOE)yun**

thank you ever so much

your majesty

sir forever single and 

somewhat ready to mingle

**(not YOUNG)woo**

nevermind

im not helping

**(not a HOE)yun**

WOO

**(not YOUNG)woo**

ha 

jk

**(not a HOE)yun**

thanks

frik u


	2. a thief in the lobby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooyoung gets to Yunho’s work, and is immediately robbed. Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me, productive at its finest 
> 
> Nope
> 
> Writings block why

(ROOM)ies

(not YOUNG)woo

dude

im lost

* * *

 

After what may have been eight minutes of Wooyoung wondering what to wear when he would be entering a building dedicated to art and fashion, he got a second round of frantic texts from his roommate and decided to just leave his and Yunho’s small apartment. This chain of events led to him standing in front of an enormous building in black skinny jeans and a white v-neck t-shirt with the words ‘Not only am I AWESOME I’m GAY too’ printed on the back under a black leather jacket.

Now Wooyoung was hoping this would be a quick errand, peacefully ogle hot models, and then go back to the cramped apartment and nap. Instead he finds himself standing in front of the main building of KQ Fashion with a large purple duffle over his shoulder and a very expensive camera also stuffed inside said duffle bag. The building itself was insanely large in comparison to his puny apartment, a glowing beacon of fiberglass and study white beams. KQ Fashion itself was a handful of less notable brands shuffled together in an attempt to make a bigger presence on the fashion and model scene. And though only a few of their teams and models have made larger names for themselves, Wooyoung remembers Yunho's confident declaration.

_We'll make a splash in the fashion industry some day, I know it._

Wooyoung sighed, staring at his phone in hopes Yunho would respond to his plea so passerbys and employes entering KQ Fashion would stop staring, when his phones chimes. He looks down at the now lit screen and nearly chokes.

(ROOM)ies

(not a HOE)yun

go to the front desk

ask for a ‘San’

whoever is managing it should 

know who San is

What the frik was a ‘San’?

No other texts followed, and while Wooyoung was screaming internally, he breathed and strode towards the glass entrance doors. Cool air buffeted his face as the door automatically opened, and he stepped inside. 

The main lobby was very spacious, with high arcing ceilings and a visible second level loft. What Wooyoung was assuming were fake plants were strewn strategically about the lobby, where there were a handful of soft looking couches and chairs arranged in the center. Beyond the waiting area was a large wood desk, and currently behind the desk was a middle aged woman. She held what seemed to be the desk phone to her ear, but she glanced up to Wooyoung shuffling nervously and smiled, waving him over.

Wooyoung adjusted the duffel and walked over, trying to look a lot less out of place than he felt. The lady grinned warmly, writing something down on a post it note before hanging up from the call. She quickly directed her gaze up to Wooyoung, her brown eyes flitting over his appearance.

”Hello dear. How can I help you?”

He could feel the nervous sweat gathering on his brow, but Wooyoung smiled back, “Hi, my roommate-who’s a photographer here-asked me to run a favor for him and he told me to ask for a San when I arrived?

The woman paused for a moment, her eyes crinkling into a wider smile, "That poor boy? Goodness, he should be in his studio, or if not he's helping at Set 8." The woman, who's name tag read 'Mrs. Kim' sighed, pressing a hand to her cheek and shaking her head wearily. "San is quite known for his energy and work ethic, but sometimes he's a bit overzealous. I must warn you that if you see someone wearing some startlingly bright clothing or looking like a large pink ball of frill it's likely San's doing."

Wooyoung found himself staring at Mrs. Kim while his mind conjured up a very fluffy flamingo in a overly poofy and frilled tango outfit. Mrs. Kim continued speaking, and he shook himself slightly as she spoke, "San's a sweetie though. His studio should be the room down to your left, and third to your right."

He bowed to Mrs. Kim and she bid him well wishes as Wooyoung turned to the corridor that loomed in front of him. It seemed to stretch on forever, and his shoes were achingly loud in the otherwise empty hall. He felt himself entering a sort of nervous twilight zone before he realized he almost passes the door he was directed to. When he finally reached the door with a bold 3 on the glass he sighed, reaching to open the door and drop this bag off to whoever was inside. 

Before Wooyoung even made contact with the handle, the door was yanked forcefully open, a blur of black and red popping into his sight before vanishing, as well as the weight of the duffle bag. Wooyoung fumbled with the thick strap as hands pulled and tugged the dead mass from his arms and darted away to the opposite corridor.

"Sannie!" a voice called from the doorway Wooyoung was no longer dreading, likely directed at the person that might have just robbed him of a bag of pricey clothing and a 3,000 dollar camera. "You can't just rip things out of people's hands!"

"Take care of the newbie, Minnie!" the could-be-robber yelled back.

Newbie?

Minnie?

What?

"I'm sorry about that," the voice spoke again, a deep baritone that caused shivers to race down Wooyoung's spine. He found himself slowly turning to somehow greet this person, and instead of eyes he saw red.

Rich, vermillion red.

Vermillion red...lips?

Wooyoung officially decided that his brain had shut down as he attempted to simultaneously greet and stare at this evidently taller person. He could see the crimson painted lips moving, clearly saying something but since his brain had turning into a clump of cotton Wooyoung wasn't registering any of the words, rather he was taking in the appearance of the speaker.

He assumed they too were male, and wore a huge flowing grey shirt over loose black pants and large sneakers. A small collection of necklaces rested at the other's clavicle, and a number of earrings adorned each ear. Wooyoung's eyes were brought back to the bright red lips, the lower lip plump and soft looking and slightly out in a pout as the male kept talking. He looked up past the plush lips to a prominent nose, following a straight bridge to thin gold rimed circle glasses. Behind the lenses of the glasses were warm brown eyes, crinkled into crescents, golden eye shadow dusted over the lids and long eyelashes seeming to have been curled and applied with masara. His hair was silky and fell over his forehead in silvery grey waves, emanating a soft and gently appearance. As he continued ogling, Wooyoung noted that the male's face held an air of elegant grace, well structured and pale skinned with no visible blemishes.

Wooyoung knew how to appreciate hot people, and he wasn't bad looking himself by any means, but in this moment he could safely say this man was one of the most beautiful people he's ever met.

He was also not very 'mini'.

"Uhhh..." Wooyoung blushed as all that came from his mouth was dumbfounded awe, and the other male smiled wider, his slender eyes gleaming with amusement. "It's alright, I get that sometimes, and getting ambushed by San of all people isn't the most appealing introduction."

It took a heartbeat before the name that had just slipped past this man's lips registered in Wooyoung's mind. "You said San?" 

"Yes? That man that just grabbed that duffel bag was San, a fashion designer here," the silver haired guy said. He paused, continuing to stare at Wooyoung. "Are you perhaps Yunho's roommate?"

"I-uh yes." Wooyoung said. The other male's smile grew impossibly wider, "Wonderful, so I'm assuming that bag you had were the clothes for the shoot. Would you like to join our team and perhaps learn a bit about your roommate's everyday job life?"

Wooyoung blinked, gaping as this man offered to have him observe an actual fashion photoshoot.

Who was he to pass up this chance?

"It's never boring in there, promise." 

Why not, his brain supplied.

"Why not?"

Why brain, Wooyoung lamented.

"Great!" Silver hair held out his hand for a friendly handshake-or maybe to judo flip Wooyoung-and Wooyoung accepted, feeling his hand warm up considerably as the other's slender fingers and rings brushed his skin. "I'm Song Mingi, and I'm a model for Team 8 of KQ Fashion." He spoke in a formal greeting, giving Wooyoung's hand a firm shake.

"Uh, I'm Wooyoung, and I'm a freelance photographer and Yunho's roommate."

Mingi continued smiling as they let their hands go, and turned to the opposite hallway where San had run down earlier.

"Just be prepared if someone throws a hanging rack at you."

"Wait what?"


	3. chaos on set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this is how the fashion industry works?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay?
> 
> productivity? never heard of it

Is this how the fashion industry works, Wooyoung wondered as he watched chaos unfolding before his very eyes.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent a quick text to his roommate, who just happened to be on the other side of the spacious room also watching whatever was happening before them.

**(ROOM)ies**

**(not YOUNG)woo**

is this a norm for u

or wut?

will i die today by coming here

to run a favor for u?

**(not a HOE)yun**

its not usually thiss crazy

but i dunno 

we'll just have to wait and see

Wooyoung slipped his phone back into his pocket when he felt someone yank him back, and he fell flat on his butt with an 'oof'. He whirled around to see another very handsome young man staring at him, "You new?"

"Uh..no?"

"Huh."

The young man had fluffy brown hair, large doe-like eyes and small lips. He was dressed plainly in a baby blue button up and jeans, and turned to peer over the overturned table he had just yanked Wooyoung behind. Wooyoung did the same, his eyes returning the armageddon he had been gaping at for the last five minutes.

In the center of the photoshoot stage, surrounded by expensive camera and light equipment, were three people. Two of whom were spitting volatile anger filled words, the third being Mingi. 

He and the model had entered the stage a little over five minutes ago through the heavy doors that lead to it, and Wooyoung was expecting a model to be standing on a set, photographers, racks of clothing and monitors showing the pictures appear as they were taken.

Instead of something he'd see out of movies and other photoshoots he's witnessed, he got a shoe flying at his face. 

The shoe also happened to be a bright red stiletto heel.

And Wooyoung will later admit, his first thought was not; I'm gonna die

Instead it was; Why a red stiletto?

In the moment of shock, Wooyoung didn't think to duck at all, and he only blinked after Mingi's hand reached out and swatted the flying heel away from his face. It veered off to the side, clacking violently against a rack of clothes. Mingi asked if he was okay, and after Wooyoung replied, the other smiled apologetically to him and told him to wait here. The model floated with the grace of any professional into the middle of the catfight, trying to grab the attention of the ones engaged in their spat.

One was a small male perhaps Wooyoung's age, his brown eyes alight with fury and his sandy blonde hair brushing past his nape. He too was dressed simply, a white graphic t-shirt with some band on it, dark jeans and converse shoes. He was waving his hands wildly, and his face was twisted into a snarl that reminded Wooyoung of an angry cat. The other in the fight was a taller male, looking slightly older and dressed like he was about to go to some kind of punk rock concert. His hair was black and shaggy, and he was also wearing an angry expression. 

Mingi just looked lost, his hands fluttering over both men in gentle placating attempts, but neither acknowledged his efforts. Their words floated through the stage ceiling, but Wooyoung was able to pick up fragmented pieces of the spiteful sentences flying from their mouths.

"Made us....ing joke! Wh...you thinki...piece of....it!"

"Mak....self look....a joke with thi......oor excuse....a model!"

The taller male suddenly jabbed Mingi in his chest, standing slightly shorter than the model but glaring daggers at him, whose expression changed from one of calm concern to hurt sadness. The man said something to Mingi that Wooyoung didn't catch, but Mingi flinched and the sandy haired male was abruptly much more wrathful.

"Take that ba....ou prick!

"I'd like to....see you....defend him....tiny wast....ace!"

"I wou....king bury you.....der a....ile of......orse dung!"

The words they were snarling were certainly not pleasant, but Wooyoung and the other young male still crouched beside him watched as they exchanged a few more seconds of hate filled words before the taller stormed off with a snooty huff, slamming the heavy doors close. Mingi remained next to the shorter male, a hand placed firmly on his shoulder and shaking his head.

"Welp," Wooyoung jumped as the male beside him suddenly hopped to his feet, brushing off his jeans. "Glad that's over." He looked down to Wooyoung, who was still unsure and crouching behind the table. "You gonna get up, or what?" Wooyoung felt his face flush and he rushed to stand, his legs shaking slightly as he did.

 _'Is this a norm for you people,'_   Wooyoung thought.

"Not usually, one of our fashion writers just has it out for our team." 

Wooyoung nearly smacked himself as he realized he'd said his thought aloud _again._

Yunho jogged over to him, "You good Woo?" 

"Peachy."

His roommate laughed nervously, casting a glance at Mingi, who was still placating the other man. "It isn't normally like this. One of our fashion writers just...doesn't like our team very much and he wrote a real rude article about some of our recent photos. It wasn't published, but Hongjoong, our team manager over there," he pointed to the sandy mullet man. "...doesn't take crap from him so he was gonna have a meeting with him. Turns out he didn't have to, because the guy stomped in here and started insulting everyone."

"So this isn't the everyday for you?"

"Haha, no."

"Good, if it was I would tell you to call in sick just to not deal with it."

Yunho laughed, and Wooyoung felt a rueful smile cross his lips as he did. "So, new guy," the brown haired male spoke up, grabbing Wooyoung and Yunho's attention. "..you're Yunho's roomie?"

"I'm not the new guy, but yes."

"Sure new guy, nice to meet you." He held his hand out, and Wooyoung grasped his hand, feeling the slight callouses rub against his skin. "I'm Choi Jongho, Team 8's fashion stylist, doing set design, location coordinator, editorial print, and advertising stuff is my job." They shook firmly, "Jung Wooyoung, Yunho's long-suffering roommate, and I'm kind of a freelance photographer."

"Neat, I bet you'd like it here." 

"Maybe."

Footsteps sounded against the flooring, and the three turned to see the sandy haired man and Mingi walking towards them, both looking somewhat upset. Yunho moved to intercept, speaking before Wooyoung could. "Hongjoong-hyung, this is my roommate Wooyoung. He came by to drop off the clothes and my camera."

The shorter man looked at Wooyoung, his eyes analytical and sharp before warming and a smile stretching over his face. "It's nice to finally meet the roommate Yunho always blabs about mid-photoshoot." Yunho made a quick noise of protest, "I do not," but Hongjoong steamrolled right over him. "I heard you have an artistic eye." Wooyoung blushed, "Yunho's just being nice, I'm just a free-lance photographer."

Hongjoong nodded, seeming to dismiss Wooyoung's attempt at humbling his roommate's complimentary words. "Then would you like to stay and watch today's photoshoot?"

Wooyoung cast a glance at Yunho, who gave him a thumbs-up, and Mingi, who nodded enthusiastically.

"Sure," he said. "Why not?"

**(ROOM)ies**

**(not YOUNG)woo**

mingi is hot

period.

**(not a HOE)yun**

I know right!!!11!!

normally we have another model

but he had a dentist appointment

so i was focused solely on

mingi and his hotness

**(not YOUNG)woo**

dental hygiene is important

looking at u

sweet tooth

**(not a HOE)yun**

cavities are hereditary

but beyond that

migni is so handomse

**(not YOUNG)woo**

migni

**(not a HOE)yun**

u know what i meant

he's just so

aughhdojkwns

gorgeous

mah poor heart cant take it

**(not YOUNG)woo**

I am

110% not straight

so yeh

he fine

would smooch once

maybe a hug

**(not a HOE)yun**

he hugged me once

i nearly ascended

he's nearly as tall as me

he smelled like flowers

and sugar 

so soft

**(not YOUNG)woo**

thats funny

ur gay panicking is

the highlight of my night

just like watching

you trip over yourself

when photographing him

**(not a HOE)yun**

shut

he is the subject of all my

innocent and happy dreams

**(not YOUNG)woo**

and probably some

not so innocent dreams

**(not a HOE)yun**

that'll happen tomorow

San has a shoot planned

that he's been waiting for for a long time

and i might spontaneously combust

you have to come with me

for moral support

**(not YOUNG)woo**

i can hear the sneaky intentions

in your texting

why do i need to 

go with you?

so you can gay sob into my shoulder?

**(not a HOE)yun**

maybe

but i think you'll like it too

**(not YOUNG)woo**

ohh?

why

will i be witnessing something

forbidden or

otherwise dangerous

**(not a HOE)yun**

maaayhaps

just come with me

hongjoong said you could drop by

tomorrow

for me??

**(not YOUNG)woo**

I can see your puppy eyes 

from where you lay 

having ur gay emotional crisis

on the couch

**(not a HOE)yun**

pleaseeee

**(not YOUNG)woo**

fine

u sad gay puddle

im not cleaning to couch cushions

after you've sobbed all over them

tomorrow night

**(not a HOE)yun**

yes!

bring tissues and sunglasses

and gay emotional stability

ur gonna need it

**(not YOUNG)woo**

wait wut

yunho

you sneaky gay soul

whut do you mean

**(not a HOE)yun**

just gonna have to wait

and seeeee

**(not YOUNG)woo**

yunho

what do you mean

tell me

...

im stealing your cookies

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So its been a month  
> trying to type a handful of random storylines and my indecisiveness telling me no is a huge setback  
> its pride month too  
> and schools out for summer as they say
> 
> we're not delving too deep into the fashion industry, and there is a piece of the chapter i wasnt intending on actually having in there cause i dont like angst in what i hope is a mess of fluff and soft emotions, but it is  
> I have done research where its available, and I know the fashion industry isn't the most stable one out there. I'm not intending on making the children suffer, and i dont know if i'll be able to without worrying i'll accidentally offending someone i dunno. we'll see how this plays out, and if any angst does appear i'll try and make it as light as i can, and if i deem anything triggering i'll put disclaimers.
> 
> not beta read...as per usual


End file.
